The objective of this study will be to define new factors of adrenocortical origin in human hypertensive disease. Efforts will be concentrated in two hypertensive syndromes in which unknown adrenocortical factors of etiologic importance are strongly suspected. One is a childhood syndrome with evidence of severe mineralocorticoid excess in the absence of detectable secretion of known corticosteroids. The abnormality in this disorder appears to be ACTH-dependent. Another syndrome comprises the large group of adults with benign essential hypertension and low plasma renin activity in which others have suggested abnormally high excretion of the 16Beta-hydroxy derivative of dehydroisoandrosterone as a causative factor. The urinary steroid pattern in both disorders will be defined by gas chromatograpy/mass spectroscopic techniques.